Torn Between Two
by pazz96
Summary: Amie Naya, a beautiful aspiring model, arrives at the Palm Woods and Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush falls head over heels in love with her. But little does he know, that she has a shocking secret that will tear him apart.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from BIG TIME RUSH**

Amie Naya, a beautiful aspiring model, arrives at the Palm Woods and Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush falls head over heels in love with her. But little does he know, that she has a shocking secret that will tear him apart.

**Chapter 1: The Dawn of the Beginning**

"I'm finally at the Palm Woods!" squealed Amie.

Her chocolate colored eyes glittered with excitement. After years of hard work and determination, she had finally got a job at the prestigious Facere modeling agency in LA. Yes, Amie Naya was a 17-year-old teen model from Australia. With coffee colored skin and long inky black hair that cascaded down her back and a tall and thin frame, you could clearly see that she was model material.

Her heart thudded as she strutted down the pathway into the lobby of the Palm Woods. She looked great, with ripped blue hot pants, a loose white lace singlet layered over a black singlet and a pair of leather white Converse sneakers… and a bulky hot pink Hello Kitty travelling bag that had definitely seen better days. Dragging it ungainly behind her, she stepped into the automatic glass doors.

She was being accommodated at the Palm Woods for her 3-month position at the world famous Facere modeling agency. When she first got the letter that confirmed that she had won the modeling competition to work in America, she almost fainted of the shock. Her whole family held a party for her and when it was time to leave Australia, even her big brother was a bit teary. Amie was going to America alone, as the people at Facere guaranteed to take care of her there. She was staying at the reputable Palm Woods where every teen or child who was working in the entertainment biz lived. And now, she was finally there. She was so happy but also nervous be-

"Ouch." muttered a husky voice. Amie looked up and found that the voice belonged to a boy. A very, very good looking Latino with dark alluring eyes and tanned skin, met her eyes and gazed at her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run over your foot with my bag, this bag is so annoying, I seriously need to get a new one and-" The boy cut her babbling off, smiling.

" No, it's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going anyway. I'm Carlos, Carlos Garcia. And you are…?" He cocked his head to the side quizzically. _OMG, this guy is just adorable, thought Amie._

"I'm Amie Naya from sunny old Australia. As we say back home, g'day mate!" _Oh, that sounded so lame,_ cringed Amie, _why did I just say that? _But to her relief, Carlos grinned, flashing a shiny white grin.

"Well, Amie from sunny old Australia, I'm very pleased to meet you. You new here?"

"Yep, I'm here to work at a modeling agency in LA. It's called Facere, you heard of it?"

He grinned that amazing smile again and cheekily teased, " Oh, a model, are you? Well, isn't that obvious with your amazing looks?" _Wait; was that just a bit of flirting or what? _She laughed, not giving it away that she was squealing inside.

"But I have heard of Facere, and it's a really famous agency. You must be an amazing model too." He gave her an admiring look.

"I wouldn't say amazing, that's far from the truth but yeah, I'm okay at what I do, I guess. What about you, what do you do?" She took a good look at him, suddenly he looked very familiar.

"Me? Oh, I'm in the band Big Time Rush." He said it in a strange reluctant tone, as if he didn't want Amie to know that he was in BTR.

_WAIIIIIIT A MINUUUTE. BIG TIME RUSH? The world famous band Big Time Rush? Omgomfgomfg, I can't believe that I didn't recognize him straightaway. Ok, Amie, act like you don't mind that he's in BIG TIME RUSSH OMGOMGOMG._

_" _Oh, Big Time Rush, that's cool.", remarked Amie in a unperturbed voice.

Suddenly, Carlos's smile vanished, and he stood there with his shoulders slouched, as if he was waiting for her to say something. "Umm, what?" Amie asked, feeling uneasy by the stare that he was giving her.

Carlos answered with a sad smile, "Well, aren't you going to start screaming and jumping up and down like every other girl does? Aren't you going to suddenly start acting completely different just because you find out that I'm in Big Time Rush?" His voice had a harsh edge to it.

" Er… why would I? I don't even care that you're in Big Time Rush, its cool but it's not a big deal to me. And acting completely different? That's just stupid, I would never do that."

Carlos gazed at Amie, so intensely that it was uncomfortable. "Wow…" he mumbled under his breath. "Huh? Why the "wow"?" asked Amie, feeling awkward by the magnitude of his scrutiny of her.

"Oh, its just that you're the first girl who never went crazy when I tell them that I'm in BTR. Every other girl acts like I'm some kind of god and then I never know whether they like me for me or because I'm famous. I just want to be treated normally, you know." He looked so forlorn that Amie couldn't help it, she hugged him.

She felt him freeze for a millisecond and then he wrapped his arms around Amie's waist. She sighed inwardly; it was weird how it felt so good, to have his strong, muscly arms around her waist and his warm breath tickling her ear. They slowly pulled away and Carlos gave her an inquiring smile. "What was that for?"

"To make you feel better. To let you know that I like you for whom you are even if I just met you. And to say goodbye because I'm off to my room now, I haven't seen it yet."

Carlos ran his fingers through his dark tousled hair absent mindedly. "Oh, I can come with you if you don't mind. I'm bored because the other guys went off somewhere. I can help you find your way to your room."

"Okay, thanks. So, where's room 2N?" asked Amie. Carlos laughed, " Room 2N? That's just four doors down from us. You must have got Danny Johnsons room, he moved to Texas 3 weeks ago or something. That's awesome." Amie nodded in blissful agreement and looked around the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Big Time Boys

Guys in baggy pants ambled by, scary Goth girls were reading mags, gorgeous girls in mini skirts and tight tops paraded by and skateboarding guys whooshed past them. It was like high school but you could see that these kids were more high maintenance; the Goth girls had perfectly applied makeup on and chic black clothes that looked like they were purchased for hundreds of dollars. The skateboarders had state of the art skateboards and they all wore designer skate shoes. And of course every other girl was wearing clothes that were straight off the runway and all had hair that looked like they came straight of a shampoo commercial. Amie felt underdressed in her casual singlet and shorts.

" Yo, Garcia!", "Carlos babe, how you doing?", "Hey Carlos, coming to the party tonight?" and more greetings were hollered out from the corridors as they walked into the elevator. Carlos replied back to each and every one of them.

"Wow, your popular.", remarked Amie. Carlos just smiled at Amie and shrugged his shoulders. The black doors of the elevator closed, cutting out the rest of the world. It was just the two of them. Awkward silence followed.

"Soooo… you like corndogs?" inquired Carlos randomly. Amie burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking. "What…?" asked Carlos, grinning.

"What kind of question is that?", giggled Amie.

"Look, corndogs are very important to me, I just wanted to know whether it was the same for you."

Amie and Carlos both glanced at each other and started guffawing again. Even after the elevator doors opened, they were still laughing. Tears were rolling down Amie's face and Carlos was going red with laughter. It wasn't even funny anymore but just watching the each other laugh cracked the other one up. Carlos stumbled through a door, and Amie followed still laughing, dragging her pink bag behind her.

She turned into a room where three startled faces stared at her. She stopped laughing abruptly and stood in front of the 3 extremely hot guys, and mumbled a "Hey." The 3 attractive guys quietly answered with a "Hi…", with the same startled look on their faces. They were sitting at a table, eating chips. Carlos instantly grabbed the whole bag of chips when his eyes set on them.

He mumbled through a mouthful of chips, "Amie, meet Kendall, James and Logan. James, Kendall, Logan, meet Amie. She's staying at the Palm Woods and she's a model. Oh, and she's from Australia." He grinned suggestively at the guys who nodded approvingly while whispering "New girl…Nice!"

James stood up, shook his long dark hair out of his chocolate eyes and extended his arm out. Amie smiled as she shook it; she noticed that he was trying to discreetly flex the huge muscles on his other arm.

"Hey Amie, how you doing? You can count on us guys to show you around, or you know, just holler if you need my help, yeah?"

Kendall stood up, moving James out of the way. "Yep and you know what? How about I show you around right now?" His mottled green eyes crinkled at the ends as he grinned at her.

Logan got up, flashing an incredible smile at Amie. "Kendall, remember that you have a girlfriend? Amie, I know my way around the Palm Woods like it's the back of my hand. I can show you around."

Carlos, Kendall and James all chimed in with "You have a girlfriend too, Logan."

He looked around; looking annoyed and grumbled an "Oh." Amie, after being overwhelmed by the outbursts from the boys, decided to speak.

" Aww, thanks guys but I was actually going to have a rest in my room. I'm so tired from the flight, I need to sleep. So, yeah I'll see you guys later?" They all simultaneously said "Alright, cya."

She turned around to leave the room, flicking her long black tresses to the side. She stopped, turned around and smiled at them. And without another word, she left the room.

The boys watched her as she walked out. "Wow. She's hot, check out that booty." announced James.

"The booty? I was too busy checking out the rack, it was just amazing." laughed Logan.

"I'd tap that." declared Kendall.

Carlos smugly smiled, "She hugged me, you know."

All the boys froze and slowly turned around to face a complacent Carlos. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I was talking to her in the lobby and she gave me a hug. One point for Carlos, zero for the rest." Carlos smirked and jumped into the yellow swirly slide in their room. Kendall, James and Logan looked at each other. They looked back at Carlos who slid out of the slide with a childish smug smile on his face.

"You're on!", challenged the boys.

**A/N: Second chapter done, and all the boys have been introduced! Hehe hope you guys are liking the story so far, in the next chapters I'll go more into detail about Amie's past, so stay tuned :) Please also review and comment thank you guys xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fond Past 

Amie sat on her big, comfy bed. _Yep, I think my dramatic exit worked, she thought, and were they actually fighting over me? Wow, who would have thought that me, plain old Amie Naya, would actually have met Big time rush? And have them fight over me? I can't believe it._

She smiled to herself and opened up her suitcase. On the top of her clothes was a framed picture of her family. She picked it up affectionately and placed it on her bedside table. Her mum was probably making dinner. Her mouth watered as she though of her mum's amazing beef lasagna. Amie was definitely going to miss that. She got out another framed photo and held it to her heart.

It was a photo of a tall, well-built boy with creamy pale skin and jagged black hair that crept over his forehead in a long side fringe. His pale blue eyes sparkled as he grinned a lopsided smile from the photo. His arm was casually clasped over Amie's hips and she was embracing him, her lips brushing against his ivory colored cheeks. At the bottom of the photo, there were some words carefully written with a black marker.

"_Kaleb + Amie = love.". _Amie sighed woefully. Kaleb was the one that she would miss the most.

...

Kaleb Quinn, 16 years old, obsessed with skateboarding and girls. Amie Naya was sashaying past him, laughing with her friends when she caught his eye. Instantly he knew that he wanted her. And it would be pretty easy to get her, he had half of the girls in the school wrapped around his little finger. All he had to do fix his baby blues on a girl and smile and she would be simpering and giggling around him.

So, he walked up to Amie and tapped her on her bottom. She spun around, with an furious ook on her face. Kaleb leant in and crooned a "Hey, sexy… wanna hang with me?" He finished it off by giving her one of his amazing smiles, waiting for her to giggle and blush. Amie's friends were staring at him in enrapture, shocked that Kaleb was even looking at them.

Amie frowned and swore at him. She walked off, her friends reluctantly following her. He heard her utter, "What a complete and utter dickhead. I hate Kaleb and his friends, they think they're so cool." Kaleb goggled at her striding away, his mouth gaping open. It was the first time that a girl had rejected him.

"OOOOOH KALEB, you just got shut DOWN, by a girl!" laughed his friends at him. He laughed it off and quickly changed the subject by tripping a small geeky looking boy up. As he sniggered at the poor boy that had fallen flat on his face, something was niggling him, something that started with the letter "A". He loved challenges, like perfecting an Ollie and skateboarding on a ramp without falling off, and now, he had the perfect challenge; getting Amie to be his.

And _by the way,_ he thought to himself,_ Amie looks so hot when she's angry._

_..._

Amie wiped tears away from her eyes; she missed Kaleb and her family so bad. But after she met the boys, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. Especially since she met Carlos… _no, no, no. I can't think that, she thought, Kaleb is my boyfriend and I love him. But that doesn't mean I can't think that Carlos is hot… _She smiled to herself as she cast her mind back to that day at the school formal with Kaleb.

...

Amie was wearing a mid-length strapless coral coloured dress that hugged all the right curves. Her long black hair was straightened to silky perfection and pale pink lipstick and black volumising mascara finished off her look. She kissed her parents goodbye, got in her brothers black convertible, who drove her off to her school.

Jason Naya, 21 years old and loved his little sister to bits. He had black hair like Amie's, except his had caramel streaks all through. Jason and Amie looked identical, with the same sharp cheekbones and large cherubic chocolate eyes.

" You look like one of them movie stars, Amie. My little sister is growing up, aye? " teased Jason, putting his foot on the pedal, speeding off into the black night.

She laughed, "Aww, getting sentimental, are we? And can you put the roof down, my hair is flying everywhere." He leant over and ruffled her hair, to which an annoyed Amie gave him a punch and instantly started smoothing down her hair.

"Anything for my baby sister." He pressed a button that straightaway brought down the roof. "Thank you." she smiled at him. Jason gave her a smile back and fell silent. After a few moments of quietness, Jason cleared his throat awkwardly and began speaking.

"Um, Amie? Don't let any guys get, you know, too close for comfort with you. Er, you're looking a bit too revealing today and I know that some of the guys there will try to hook up with you. So, you know, give them the cold shoulder and tell him to f off, yeah? Or just call me and I'll come to school and teach them a lesson that they won't forget."

Amie giggled, "You sound like Dad, Jason. Don't worry, I can take care of myself, any loser tries to touch me, I'll kick them in the nuts." Jason nodded his head, smiling.

"Yep, that's exactly what you should do. I'm glad that I've taught my little sister well. Oh, we're here. I'll drop you off at the gates." He slowly cruised up to the big black gates that had a white signboard with the words, "Jefferson College" on it.

Amie peered through the tinted windows and saw girls from her grade all dolled up and strutting into the hall wearing amazing dresses. Guys were looking suave, wearing crisp tuxedos and shiny black shoes. It was as if it wasn't normal boring school anymore, everyone looked so perfect and flawless. She gave her brother a quick hug and she stepped out of the car into the crisp chilly air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Girls, boys and lust

Amie strided up into the school hall, where the formal was taking place. Music drifted out and as she walked nearer, she saw couples dancing and some couples were making out behind bushes. She smiled to herself and walked into the hall. Some guys and girls stared at her as she walked in, making her feel uncomfortable.

"OMG AMIE! You're finally here! I have no idea where the others are, so thank god you came! I was so lonered… oooh you look so pretty!" squealed a high pitched voice." It was Macy, her very short best friend. Macy usually spoke in exclamation points, she was always excited. With long sleek white blonde hair and baby blue eyes and a DD chest, she always had guys trailing behind her.

She stuck out her impressive bust whenever she needed a boy to do her a favor, like an assignment that she couldn't be bothered doing. And sure enough, a week later, that assignment would be done. The thing that amused Amie was that Macy never actually realized that she was doing something wrong, it was just all instinct. Macy was one of the nicest girls she knew, she would always be there for Amie and always made her laugh with her ditzy personality.

"Amie, I love that dress! It looks so good on you! So, how do I look? Is it too slutty? I heard Bianca say something about my dress being too short. Is it? Tell me!"

Amie laughed, "Calm down, Macy. You look stunning and that dress is so not short. Bianca's just jealous." In truth, Macy's mini peacock blue bodycon dress was a tad too short but it looked great on Macy. It suited her small, slender body perfectly. On anyone else, it would have looked sleazy.

"Aww thanks Amie! I love you!", and with that, she gave Amie a big hug. "Hey, let's dance! I've been so bored waiting for you, four boys asked for a dance with me but I was like sorry, I'm waiting for my friend, I'll dance with you later. And now I have four boys waiting for a dance with me. How funny is that?!"

She kept babbling on, even though Amie wasn't even listening. Her eyes were caught on Kaleb. It had been three months till the incident that happened in the playground. Kaleb had been surprisingly normal towards her and she had had conversations with him that didn't involve the words 'Babe" or "Sexy". They had started to get to know each other and Amie had found out that in spite of his irritating tough-guy exterior, he was really quite sensitive and caring, often always being there for Amie whenever she had a trouble. His friends would annoy her all the time, telling her that Kaleb liked her and that they would be cute together. Kaleb wouldn't say anything, he would just go abit red (which was very obvious, it contrasted heavily against his very pale skin) and when he thought Amie wasn't looking, he would aim a hard kick in their direction.

Loud music was blaring out of the speakers at the formal and Amie tried to focus on listening to Macy but she couldn't concentrate. It wasn't because of the music. She couldn't stop sneaking stares at Kaleb.

He looked so different, it didn't even seem like him. Instead of his usual dirty and baggy skater clothes, he was in a black fitted tuxedo that made him look, well… just sexy. And his usual punk hair that shot up in different directions was smoothed down, and that long black fringe that crept over an eye was brushed back into a sort of sophisticated quiff. He looked, well, even if it was a bit hard to admit, he looked hot. Macy finally seemed to notice that Amie wasn't really listening and followed the direction of Amie's eyes where.

" .God. Is that actually Kaleb I see?! Now that boy's looking fine! And somebody's thinking the same thing too, right?" She winked at Amie suggestively and nudged her. Amie blushed and pretended to ignore the teasing comment that Macy said. Macy wouldn't give up though, "Come on, admit it, you think he's hot, right?"

"Yes, Macy, he's hot! You happy now?" Amie shouted in desperation but she was giggling as well. Macy laughed, "I knew it! Hey, I just had the best idea ever! Let's talk to him!" And before Amie could try and stop her, Macy had grabbed Amie's hand with startling strength for such a small person. She pulled her towards Kaleb who was flirting with a bunch of girls, as usual. His usual posse of friends was bunched in a corner laughing with a bunch of girls. They had their arms around the tittering girls who had on heaps of makeup on and were wearing dangerously high heels.

One of Kaleb's friends noticed Amie and Macy walking towards them. He jabbed an elbow into Kaleb, trying to get his attention. Looking annoyed that he had been distracted from the girls, Kaleb sighed and turned around to his friend.

"Hey, look who's coming over…" said Warren, his friend. Kaleb tilted his head up and caught sight of Amie. His jaw dropped open slightly and his eyes glazed over as he watched Amie walk towards him, looking unbelievably hot.

"Oh my god." he whispered.

Meanwhile, Amie felt more anxious as they walked closer to Kaleb. She didn't even know why she felt so edgy; it wasn't like she liked him, or did she? She felt annoyingly dreamy when she looked at him.

"Why are we doing this, Macy? Why can't we just go get something to drink, I'm actually really thirsty." Macy gave her a look that said "Pretty sure you are" and reassured her with " Just leave it all up to me, Amie."

"Hey, Kaleb! How are you?" asked Macy. Kaleb didn't answer for a while; his eyes were stuck to Amie. Macy turned to Amie, whose eyes were oddly enough, doing the same. Macy coughed loudly in Kaleb's direction. No response.

Rolling his eyes, Warren gave him a rough push, "Oi, Kaleb." Kaleb seemed to have come out his trance; he was blushing and was rubbing at his jacket awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't get that."

"Well, of course you didn't, you were too busy goggling at Amie, ya dimwit." muttered Warren under his breath. Kaleb had heard the comment though and gave Warren a discreet glare. Macy smiled in a knowing way and repeated, "I said, how are you, Kaleb?" "

"Oh, I'm great. How are you girls today?" He glanced at Amie for some seconds. She seemed to have suddenly acquired a great interest in the wall next to them and was staring at it the whole time. Macy chirped in her usual bright self, "We're good!" Macy observed Amie for a second and suddenly announced that she was going to get a drink with Warren.

"You are…?" said Warren looking confused. Macy gave Warren a simpering look that Amie knew too well. It was the look that Macy gave to boys when she wanted something to go her way. Macy wove her arm through the arm of a very thrilled looking Warren and dragged him away, batting her eyelashes at him the whole time. Amie tried to protest immediately but Macy was too quick for her.

To Amie's horror, she realized that she was stuck with Kaleb. Alone. Well, maybe not alone, she thought as she saw a whole group of girls behind Kaleb. They were giving her biggest dirties and Amie knew it was for taking away their time with him. Amie turned her eyes to Kaleb, trying not to look at the girls who now were loudly whispering about her.

Kaleb opened his mouth to speak and Amie instantly started dreading the words that were going to come out of his mouth, _Oh no, what if he says something that makes me want to slap his face even though I really don't…_

He had a shy smile on his face as he spoke, a smile that Amie had never seen before. "You look really pretty today, Amie. Oh- not that you don't look pretty on other days- because you really do, so yeah, um-"

Amie cut over his nervous rambling. "Thank you. You look good today, I love your hair and what you're wearing, it's nice." She looked up from beneath her long dark lashes and gave him a demure smile.

"Oh, thanks." He looked extremely uncomfortable; it looked like he was trying not to look at her large chocolate brown eyes but evidently from the way that he kept staring at her, it wasn't working. Suddenly the silence was broken by an over the top girlish voice next to them.

"Kaleb, baby! Here you are, I was looking for you!" A girl with bleached blonde hair wearing a tiny strapless black dress that was ridiculously short was standing in front of them. She latched herself onto Kaleb, giving him a ridiculously long hug. Kaleb quietly dragged himself out of the suffocating embrace and muttered, "Oh, hi, Bianca."

**A/N: Hope you all are liking the story so far, I will go into detail about this new Bianca character in the next chapter, she's quite a girl haha**

**Please feel free to review, it would really be appreciated :) Thank you all for the views so far! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fire can never be tamed

Amie knew Bianca all too well. She was part of the clique that hung out with Kaleb's group. They were appropriately known as the "Sluts" from everyone else, for their tendency to wear extremely short clothes on mufti days, packing on the makeup and for getting detentions nearly everyday for being caught out making out with some guy in their group.

And the leader of the "Sluts" was Bianca Astaire. She had gone out with every single boy in Kaleb's group, including Kaleb.

Bianca was notoriously famous for having catfights with girls who were caught flirting with her boyfriends. Once, she had even given a girl a black eye. Bianca's hair changed all the time. Her natural hair was a mousy brown and it fell over her back in untamed curls, which Amie thought actually suited her.

Bianca had managed with her natural hair colour all through Yr 7 and she was actually bearable back then. To tell the truth, she had been one of Amie's good friends. But, as the school weeks went by, it was obvious that Bianca was changing, after she had gotten to know the 'Sluts'. She had turned from a funny, bubbly girl to a crass-mouthed bitch. It was like she was a whole different person. And with the change, she had also acquired an intense dislike for Amie and Macy.

On the first day of Yr 8, she arrived at school with jet-black hair that was dead straight. She looked so different that no one could recognize her. From Year 8 to Year 10, Bianca would go from black to maroon, then chocolate brown, ginger, dirty blonde and even fire engine red at one point.

One day, Bianca was nowhere to be found. She didn't come up in the morning to where Amie's group would sit. At recess and lunch, Amie and Macy looked around for Bianca the whole time and found her tittering away with the "Sluts". She blatantly ignored Amie and Macy when they greeted her and when they walked away, feeling hurt and angry; they heard a loud "Don't come back!" after them.

Amie looked back and saw the whole group of girls pissing their pants laughing with Bianca. They had never spoken or acknowledged Bianca ever again and the night at the prom was the first time since then that she had seen Bianca face to face.

And right then, Bianca had grabbed Kaleb's hand and started to pull him away.

"Come on, let's dance. Or if you don't want to, then we can go outside and have some fun, right?" She gave Kaleb a suggestive smirk. Kaleb didn't return the smile; instead he quietly said something that took Amie by surprise.

"Actually, I was going to dance with Amie here. Sorry." But the look on his face did not even look apologetic. He wrenched his hand out from Bianca's grip. Bianca finally decided to regard Amie; she had been giving Amie the cold shoulder the whole while. The look that she gave Amie was one of pure contempt. "Oh, look who it is. Miss "I'm so perfect", isn't it? Why don't you strut back to your slut of a friend, yeah?" She tilted her head to the side, as if she was daring Amie to respond.

"Bianca…" said Kaleb cautiously; he only knew too well how Bianca was when she was angry.

"Macy's not a slut. Look who's talking, if she's a slut then I wonder what you are.", shot back Amie. She looked Bianca up and down deliberately.

"Do not talk to me like that, alright? Actually, don't talk to me at all. You're not worth it. Now, I suggest you get out of my sight RIGHT now, or you'll regret it." Bianca was getting redder as she spat her words out. The girls behind Kaleb were quiet now, eagerly listening as they watched the argument going on.

Amie ignored Bianca's threats and suddenly stepped closer to her, making Bianca stagger back in surprise.

Her voice went deathly quiet as she asked, "Why do you hate me so much, Bianca? You were such good friends with me in Yr 7, there must be a reason why you have changed so much. Why the bitch now, hey?"

Bianca's dark eyes glittered as she shouted back at Amie. 'You wanna know why I hate you? Fine, I'll tell you. It's because you and Macy, both of you had the looks and then there was little ugly old me, quiet and longing to be beautiful and confident like both of you. But I never was… and then I met my friends now and they helped me become everything that I wanted to be but I was never going to be like you, Amie." Bianca's shouting turned into a soft whisper and she looked like she was about to burst out crying.

"Everyone likes you, everyone. And when I try to be pretty and confident, people call me a bitch and a slut. It's not my fault I act like that; I'm just trying to fit in. I hate you so much… you have the beauty and the personality and the… a-and the boys." She stared at Kaleb as she hissed out the last bit. Suddenly, she jolted with shock; it was like she just realized that everyone was staring at her. She stood there blinking for a moment, taking in that she had just revealed her deepest feelings to everyone.

A waiter passed them holding out trays full of bright blue non-alcoholic cocktails. Bianca grabbed one and wavered for a second.

"I'm sorry, Bi-" Amie gasped in shock as she felt icy liquid dripping down her face, on to her dress that was now splotched with bright blue spots. The girls who were intently watching the whole thing exclaimed in unison. Kaleb instantly reached out to Amie, putting his arm around her. Amie shrugged it off and ran out, past the girls, past Kaleb, past a sniveling Bianca, past the doorway, past the kissing couples into the school oval. She sat on the prickly grass, tears falling down her face in rapid succession. She had spent so much money on her dress, and it was ruined. Her mum had put in hours and hours, doing her hair and makeup and now that was wrecked. She sat there on the quiet, chilly oval, feeling empty and hollow. The cocktail was sticky and it was drenched through her hair. She quietly tried to wring it out when a sudden voice made her jump in surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love triumphs through it all

"Here, I brought tissues." She looked up into the face of Kaleb, who was gazing back at her, looking worried. He sat down next to her and pressed a few tissues into her hand.

"Thanks." whispered Amie. She began to blot the liquid out of her hair with the tissues and she felt Kaleb wiping beads of blue cocktail off her arms. It felt awkward and tense to know that he was touching her skin. She peeked out from her eyelashes, to see whether he looked uneasy but he didn't seem to care. He met her eyes and smiled at her.

"She had the nerve to ask me out again, you know. She asked me, after you left, like nothing just happened. But I told her to piss off and she went crying off to her friends. Bianca's a real bitch for doing that to you. But, she's always been jealous of you. You know, she even told me not to look at you when we were going out one month ago. I told her to not to tell me what to do and she dumped me. And that was good, I was going to dump her anyways. She was too possessive and bossy for me." Amie didn't know what to say, she just murmured out a "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry, I'm boring you, aren't I?" She looked up into his eyes, smiling. "No, no, your not. You're really not. Keep talking, I like listening to you."

"You look beautiful when you smile, you know? You have the best smile that I have ever seen, it warms me up inside when I look at it." He shifted slightly closer to Amie as he said this.

Amie felt herself blush and a sudden warm fuzzy feeling encasing her heart . "That was sweet, coming from you.", she joked.

Now it was Kaleb's turn to blush. "I know I acted like a jerk before. The way I acted towards you wasn't the real me. That was the idiot me, you know, being the player type. But you wouldn't take that; you had enough sense in you to know that I was just pretending to be someone I wasn't. Yeah, those were my failed attempts to win you over. "

She looked up, meeting his dazzling eyes. "Win me over? I did hear rumors that you liked me-"

"I don't."

Amie felt her heart fall. "You don't…?"

"I don't just like you." He leant in closer, smiling that shy smile again. "I love you. I'm deeply, madly, obsessively in love with you."

Amie started to stammer but was cut short when Kaleb leant in and well, started kissing her. She couldn't help but gasp when she felt his deliciously soft lips pressing against hers. It was soft and gentle and felt just right. She was kissing him back too, feeling warm cozy jolts going through her body. Kaleb smelt so fresh and he tasted like peppermint. His arms were wrapped around her small waist and her own arms were instinctively wrapped around his neck. She had kissed other boys before, but they had been sloppy and uncomfortable. This kiss, however, was sweet and tender. She didn't want to pull apart and she knew neither did he. But when they heard someone sighing out an "Aaaaaaw.", they instantly pulled away from each other.

Macy was standing near them; hands clasped together, head inclined to the side in happiness. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting that make out sesh but you guys are so ADORABLE!" She squealed out the last word in jubilation.

"By the way, Amie, I heard about what that bitch Bianca did to you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm abit sticky but I'm good. Don't worry about it, Macy."

Amie realized that her bottom was freezing cold; she had been too busy kissing to realize. She went to stand up but Kaleb had beaten her to it. She let out a surprised squeal when Kaleb suddenly scooped her up from the ground like she was a feather and started carrying her bridal style. He walked towards the hall, Macy following from behind, sighing out a "So romantic…".

"Kaleb! Put me down, people can see!" cried Amie, cringing as she saw the looks that people were giving them.

"Who cares about what people think. Let them see, I want them to know that we're a couple." He was grinning madly.

"We're a couple?" She was suddenly distracted from being embarrassed. Kaleb stopped walking and met Amie's eyes. 'Well, I'm not going to just kiss you and leave you alone after that.", he said, beaming at her. His beam disappeared when he said "You do want to be a couple, right?"

Amie stared at his serious gaze, his crystal blue eyes and the way his hair had already started to get messy and shoot up everywhere already. She looked at his muscly strong arms that were tightly fastened from under her and she knew that he would never let her fall from those arms.

"Oh, hurry up, Amie. Answer the question, you're killing me.", interjected a not very patient Macy.

"Yes, of course I do." she breathed and grinned back at him. He carried her into the hall, the girls staring daggers at her and his friends giving Kaleb quizzical looks. He whispered, "I love you, Amie Naya" and started spinning around, Amie still tucked under his arms. She was laughing, her black hair flying in the air. He stopped abruptly and started kissing her right there and then, not caring at all whether the teachers were looking or his friends were laughing at him.

He had finally overcome the challenge to make Amie his.

**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story so far, oooo but now what's going to happen with Carlos you might be asking. Read on to find out, and please review , helps alot! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Laughter equals love?

Amie woke up and opened her eyes, shocked when plain white walls were surrounding her, instead of her usual purple ones. She suddenly realized that she had forgotten that she was in her Palm Woods room; she thought she was still back at home. She had fallen asleep while reminiscing about those times with Kaleb. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and decided to go change when she saw that it was 7:00 pm. They were probably serving dinner down in the hotel's restaurant and she was hungry. She slipped into a white strappy silk top and a tight figure hugging black skirt. "There we go," she said to herself, "Glam but not too over the top… just right." She reapplied some makeup, slipped on a pair of diamond earrings and put on a pair of black pumps.

She walked over to the boy's room, to check if they were still in there but no one opened the door when she knocked on it. "They must be down at the restaurant." she thought.

When she arrived at the Palm Woods Restaurant, she noticed that it was PACKED. Like, every seat was occupied. As she scoured around the Bahamas themed restaurant, trying to find an available seat, she noticed a pair of hands waving frantically at her. She laughed when she saw that they belonged to Carlos.

"We saved a seat for you and got some food for you too." Carlos already was tucking into a plate full of food. He held up a plate of chicken and chips to Amie, 'Palms Wood's famous fried chicken and chips, you'll love it.'

'Thanks Carlos!' She grinned at Carlos and he blushed again.

James quickly jumped out of his seat and grabbed Amie by the hand. "You can sit next to me." Amie giggled and took a seat next to him, noticing that Carlos was giving jealous glares to a very pleased James.

"Hey, where's Logan and Kendall?" The two boys were missing, she noticed that.

"They're hanging with their girlfriends. They finished dinner and they went to the park, which as everyone knows, is official make-out territory." Carlos rolled his eyes as he informed Amie about Logan and Kendall's whereabouts.

"Do you guys have girlfriends?" Amie felt abit intrusive but her curiosity took hold of her.

Carlos spoke up, "James gets all the girls (James flicked his hair back dramatically at this, winking at Amie) but he just dumped his last one so he's single and I've never had a girlfriend, the ones I go on dates with just don't click with me. Amie, do you have a boy-"

"It's the corndogs that do it." interjected James, with an amused smile on his face. Carlos nodded sadly, "Yeah, it's the corndogs, no one likes my beloved corndogs, it's just so racist…"

Amie stifled a giggle, she didn't know whether he was being serious or not. "Carlos, you can't be racist to food.", smirked James.

"Er, pretty sure you can, James."

"You cant."

"Can so."

"Cannot."

"Can so."

"Can not.

"CAN SO!"

"CARLOS, YOU CAN'T!"

"Guys?" Amie murmured feebly. They didn't respond, they obviously couldn't hear her. "Um, I'm going to get some food…guys?"

Amie giggled and got up from her seat, leaving Carlos and James still in a furious debate about whether you could be racist to food.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A heart broken is a heart violated

Four weeks went by, and Amie had finally got used to busy LA. She had also become very close with the BTR boys. She had being going to work and really been enjoying doing photoshoots with her eccentric Italian photographer, Marcos Del Posey. She would just crack up when he cried out "Smile pretty, pretty!" and "Bootiful!" in delight, when she posed for his shoots.

Amie had been calling home, Kaleb and Macy every week and was feeling abit homesick when they would tell her about the hilarious things that would go on at home and at school. Kaleb had got an suspension 3 days ago for graffiting "Kaleb is da sickest" in the boys bathroom, which Amie thought was a very stupid to do and she told Kaleb so.

Kaleb just laughed, "Amie, I _am _the sickest and everyone who goes to the boys toilet needs to know too." making Amie giggle.

"I miss you, Kaleb. I can't wait for these 3 months to end, so I can see you again." There was some silence from Kaleb's end; he didn't speak for some seconds.

"Kaleb…? You there?"

"Oh, um yeah, sorry my mum was talking to me." Amie frowned; she swore she didn't hear Mrs. Quinn's voice in the background. "Okay, anyway I said that I miss-"

Kaleb cut in, "Oh sorry babe, gotta go, Mum wants me to do a chore, you know what she's like, love you, bye." _Click. _She heard the beeping from the phone that indicated that he had hung up. She sat there on her bed for a while, phone still resting on her ear.

_Why did he suddenly start acting so weird after I said that I missed him? And why did he just hang up on me like that? Maybe I said something that upset him…but all I said was that I missed him and couldn't wait to go home. Oh well, he probably was busy. _She decided to call Macy, at least she could count on her to act normal.

"Hello? Macy here, who's calling?" Amie grinned at the bright, bouncy voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Macy. It's me, Amie. What's up?"

"Amie? Oh, hi. Um, nothing much. Er, how's LA going?" Her voice suddenly sounded nervous and high-strung.

"Oh, it's really nice over here, I thought it would be freezing but it's warm and sunny like Australia. I've been doing some photoshoots and next week, I'm getting involved in my first LA fashion shoot, I can't wait!"

"Oh, that's nice. Um-"

"Oh my god, did you hear about Kaleb graffiting the boys bathroom? I just called him and he told me. He's the biggest idiot ever…but I love him."

Macy gave a restless cough. "Oh. Yeah, I heard about that. Hey, Amie-"

"Are you okay? You haven't even spoken once in your trademark exclamations this whole conversation, what's wrong?" Amie joked, trying to loosen up the tension between them.

"Oh, um.. I'm just tired from studying for the Year 10 Cert. You lucky thing, you get to miss out on it. Anyways, Amie.. um, I have a problem… er, can you help me out?"

"Sure, go ahead. And I still have to go to school here, so I'm not so lucky."

Macy gave out a jittery laugh. "Yeah… anyways, okay so I have a… well, I have a f-friend. And she likes this guy but the guy is already going out with someone but he likes her back and she's confused. She, umm… doesn't want to h-hurt the girl he's going out with, she's friends with her, um, yeah… what would you do?"

Amie breathed out an relieved sigh, _so that's why she was all weird. I thought she was angry with me or something for a second there…_

"Well, if the guy likes your friend back, then that's all that matters right? Maybe they were already going to break up so I think your friend should follow her heart and ask him out. There, did that help you?"

"Yeah, thanks, Amie! You're the best, love you! Well, I gotta go, call you later!" She sounded like she was back to normal again.

Amie logged onto her MacBook and decided to go on Facebook. She got 12 notifications, most of them from a tagged photo. There was some posts on her wall, mainly from her friends telling her that they missed her.

There was a recent one from Macy, '**_Hey Amieeeeee! What's up, bestie? Missing you so much, class is super boring without you! Come back soon, k? LOVEYOU XOXOXOXOX"_**

Amie grinned and replied back. She was bored so she decided to check out Macy's profile and maybe leave a wall post. She pressed on "Macy Burgess" and instantly her profile started loading. The first thing that caught Amie's eye was Macy's profile picture. It was one of her and Macy at the beach with Kaleb. The three of them were lying on the sand side by side, pretending to be asleep. Amie giggled, remembering how fun that day was. Macy's profile finished loading and Amie found herself staring at a name that appeared everywhere on Macy's profile.

"Kaleb Quinn"

_Macy Burgess commented on Kaleb Quinn's photo 2 mins ago._

_Macy Burgess posted on Kaleb Quinn's Wall 15 mins ago._

_Macy Burgess tagged a photo of Kaleb Quinn 15 mins ago._

_Macy Burgess liked Kaleb Quinn's status 5 mins ago._

_Macy Burgess commented on Kaleb Quinn's status 10 mins ago._

And there were dozens of other things on Macy's Wall that had to do with Kaleb.

Amie was not the jealous type but she definitely thought that something was up. Macy never really talked with Kaleb at school or interacted with him on Facebook at all. The only time she spoke to him was when he came up to them or they went somewhere with Kaleb. _Whatever, _thought Amie, _they're probably talking more now since I…left. No, Amie, you cant think that, Kaleb would never cheat on you…would he? NO NO NO. He wouldn't. And plus the graffiti thing… he wouldn't do something like that he was cheating on you._

Amie sighed. She needed to go to sleep, it was 11 p.m. The lack of sleep was obviously making her mind think stupid things. She shut her laptop down and snuggled into her warm bed. The lamp next to her bed was turned off and after a while, she fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11: Laughter is a good medicine for tears

A girl with dark curls and pale skin was standing in front of Amie suddenly. She took one look at Carlos and Amie and the next second she was screaming at Amie. "OH MY GOD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? CARLOS IS MINE, I THOUGHT WE HAD A DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS, HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD HURT MY FEELINGS, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

Everyone in the pool fell quiet and stared at the random girl for a second. A second later, they were back to their own business. Amie was speechless. "Er… I have no idea about what you're talking about." She turned to Carlos for help and noticed that he was going red trying to keep his laughter down. Jo had already broken and was virtually pissing her pants laughing. The random girl was giggling and reached over to Amie in the pool and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She said with an apologetic look on her face. Amie was getting more confused by the second. What was going on?

Carlos spoke up, half-laughing, "Okay, I think its time I bring you out of the dark. You have officially met Camille, Palm Wood's famous method actress. Don't worry, she does that to all the newcomers. When we first arrived, she slapped Kendall on the face because she was practicing for a soap opera and she had to be dramatic. Camille is now Logan's girlfriend and oh- Jo is going out with Kendall, so you have basically met two of the Big Time Rush girlfriends."

"Nice to meet you." Camille put her hand for Amie to shake, grinning the whole time. "I really am sorry for that, but its just Palm Woods tradition, all part of the welcome for the new comers."

Amie grinned back, "No worries. But you freaked me out, though. I was like, what the hell's going on?!, in my head. You're a really good actress, by the way."

Carlos and Jo nodded their heads, both agreeing that she was. Camille put on an 'Aww shucks' expression and giggled again. "Thanks. Not being a creep or anything… but you're really pretty. What are you, a model or something?"

Amie glanced at Carlos and Jo and they all laughed in unison. "What?' asked Camille, looking confused.

"Camille, she is a model", stated a smiling Carlos.

"I knew it."

Carlos spoke up, " Look guys, it was fun introducing Amie to you guys but my toes have turned into prunes. Amie and I need to get out of this pool before my whole body turns into a human prune."

Everyone laughed, and Jo nodded her head, " Sure, see ya guys later. No one wants to see Carlos turn into a human prune. Oh, wait. Amie, can I talk to you for a second?"

Amie turned to Carlos who nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you down here later, after I change." He walked out of the pool and grabbed his towel out of a bench nearby.

Jo leaned in to Amie and said in a low voice, "Carlos likes you." Camille nodded, her dark curls bouncing up and down, "He does."

Amie stared at them for a while. "What?"

"You heard us, Carlos likes you. It was so obvious." Camille had an amused smile on her face.

Amie blinked. "How was it obvious?"

Jo spoke up, smiling. "I saw what you two were up to, honey. Just before you bumped into me, I saw you two being all lovey-dovey in the pool. He has this love-struck puppy look on his face these days and he's _always _talking about you. And when we were talking just before, he kept staring at you."

"Really?" Amie smiled, she was pretty sure Jo wasn't the only one who had caught their little moment in the pool.

Camille grinned, "He's so cute when he's in love. You better not break his heart, you hear me?"

Amie's smile disappeared when one name entered her mind. Kaleb.

"I… I have a- a… boyfriend." She spat her last word out; it didn't seem to want to come out.

"What!?" Jo and Camille both exclaimed in unison. "You have a boyfriend?"

Camille's eyes flashed, "Look, I don't care if you're the new girl, but I will not let you break Carlos's heart, got it? He's been through too much, you can't just waltz in here and be all flirty and capture his heart, only for him to find out that you have a FREAKING boyfriend?! What kind of person are you?"

Jo looked worried, "No, Camille doesn't mean it like that-"

"No, it's true. What she is saying is true, I probably do seem like a horrible person right now, but hear me out. I did not mean for Carlos to start liking me, I didn't even know that he liked me. I'm confused myself; I don't even know whether I have feelings for him yet. But what I do know is that Carlos is a great guy and I would never want to break his heart. I don't know what to do, I d-didn't mean for any of this to h-happen and-"

Amie started crying, there and then in the pool. It was all too much for her. Jo and Camille stood there awkwardly before Camille paddled through the water and hugged Amie.

"I'm so sorry, I get angry real fast and I don't think about what I say, I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, I'm sorry."

"N-no, its, o-okay." sniffled Amie. Jo declared that it was time to get out of the pool and the three girls waded out. They found an empty lounge chair and all squeezed into it. Jo found some tissues in her beach bag and passed them to Amie.

"T-thanks." She blew her nose quite loudly, causing some girls sunbathing nearby to glance up. Camille giggled, "Wow, wasn't that a great introduction for Amie? She ended up crying and she just met us."

The three girls all looked at each other briefly, all three of them were dripping wet. They all started spontaneously laughing, as the scene that met their eyes was hilarious. They laughed and laughed until Amie had tears rolling down her cheeks. They would have gone on laughing their heads off if Carlos hadn't interrupted by bringing the other boys with him to hang with the girls.

"Umm, why are you guys laughing?" Kendall had a concerned look on his face (He also had a bruise on his cheek)

"Kendall, babe!" Jo literally jumped on Kendall and they gave each other a peck. Kendall promptly picked Jo up and walked off with her.

"Oh, all right then-" Amie was intervened when Camille grabbed Logan by his collar in a flash and started making out with him straightaway.

It was just Carlos and Amie standing there awkwardly. (James was massaging cream on a random girls back somewhere)

" Um, what just happened?" Amie could hear squelchy noises coming loud and clear from Camille and Logan next to her.

Carlos had a simple one-worded reply. "Hormones."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A blooming passion

"We're here!" beamed down Carlos to Amie who was still tucked in his arms.

"Yeah we are, so you can put me down now, you know."

"Oh right. Sorry." Carlos let Amie down from his arms and ran his hair through his black hair, looking abit embarrassed.

His eyes raked over her body, taking in her tousled hair, her pink cheeks; her aqua bikini-He suddenly stared at her, at her chest and then quickly looked away. A red blush was creeping over his cheeks. Amie felt abit uncomfortable, why wasn't he meeting her eyes… hadn't he ever seen a girl wear a bikini top before?

"What's wrong?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest, obstructing his view because he kept sneaking glances and then looking away, with a flustered expression on his face.

"Um…- your- um, your top- its.. well…"

Amie instantly looked down when she heard the word 'top'. _Oh. That's what he meant. Shit, this is a little bit embarrassing. _Amie's strapless bikini had shifted down, dangerously low because of the motion when Carlos was running off with her in his arms. Her boobs were almost popping out. She hurriedly turned around, facing a wall, to adjust her bikini top properly back again. _Awkward. Awkward. Awkward. I don't want to turn around, this is SOOOO awkward. _

But she did. "Um. Thanks for that."

"Oh, yeah, er, no worries- lets swim now." And without another word, he dove into the pool. Amie let out a relieved phew. _Thank goodness Carlos diverted the awkward scene. And I really need to go shopping for new bikinis._

She dove into the pool in one smooth movement.

30 mins later, the tense moment had disappeared and both teenagers had forgotten about it completely. They were having so much fun, splashing each other with the cool, clear water. In a bid to avoid Amie splashing him, Carlos did this amazing spinning movement under the water that reminded Amie of a tornado. When Carlos rose back up, she begged him, "Oh my god, can you teach me what you just did? That was so cool."

"Sure. Okay, so what you do is you twist your body under the water, but at the same time, swim. So, it looks like your spinning really fast."

Amie dove under water and twisted her body. "Like that?"

"No, you have to swim at the same time. It's called the 'Cyclone', Kendall taught it to me. "

"Okay, I'll try again." She tried it again, and she spun around 2 times then rose back up again. "Did I do it right?"

"No, you need to keep your body straight, here I'll help you." He swam closer, his strong arms gliding through the water. Carlos put his hands around her slender waist and held her straight. "I'll dive down with you the same time. Ready?"

Amie did not respond straightaway, she was staring at where his hands were. Didn't he realize how he was making her feel by putting his hands where they were? The skin on skin contact was killing her, she wanted him to stop torturing her and just kiss her right there and then. _Wait, what?! What am I even thinking-_

"Amie? You ready?" His voice broke into her thoughts with a jolt. "Y-Yeah." She heard her voice shaking, just like her knees were. Suddenly, Carlos dove down into the blue water, bringing her with him and he pushed her body around and she was spinning and spinning and spinning-

Amie wasn't spinning anymore. Carlos had grabbed hold of her waist and he grinned at her in the crystal blue water. She grinned back, she had done it. Her black hair was drifting above her, as if it was dancing in the water. They stayed there, legs moving to keep them afloat, smiling at each other. Amie realized that his arms were still around her waist and she also realized that she needed air. She pointed upwards, gesturing that she was going to swim upwards and he nodded.

As soon as they reached the top, they both started to gasp for much needed air. "I'm going to dry off now, you coming?" Amie swam through the teen filled pool, trying to find a path out. "Yeah, sure." Carlos followed behind her, greeting some guys on his way. Amie turned her head around for a second to check whether Carlos was still behind her and she bumped into someone who emitted a loud "Oww!"

It was a pretty blonde girl, with large blue crinkly eyes and a purple star patterned bikini.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was looking, I really am sorry-", babbled Amie.

"Jo, you've met Amie by her traditional way, I see. She likes to greet people by hurting them in some form. I met her when she ran her suitcase over my foot, it still hasn't recovered." Carlos chuckled, teasing a blushing Amie.

Jo pretended to frown at Carlos, "Carlos, stop teasing the poor girl, alright? Hey, Amie, I'm Jo. You must be the new girl from Australia. How do you like the Palm Woods? Met Bitters yet?"

"Great to meet you, Jo. Yeah, I love it. Its really good and everyone's really nice. Yes, I've met Mr. Bitters; I had to talk to him when I got my key card from him. He's very… loud. Don't you go to Palm Woods High? I've seen you there."

Jo smiled, "Yeah, I do. You should sit with us at school, I always see you on the computers during lunch and recess. And yes, Mr. Bitters is a very loud hotel manager."

"I don't really know anyone here, so I just hang in the computer room and send emails to my friends back home or chill with the boys. Sure, I'd love to sit your group-"

Chapter 11: Laughter is a good medicine for tears

A girl with dark curls and pale skin was standing in front of Amie suddenly. She took one look at Carlos and Amie and the next second she was screaming at Amie. "OH MY GOD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? CARLOS IS MINE, I THOUGHT WE HAD A DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS, HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD HURT MY FEELINGS, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

Everyone in the pool fell quiet and stared at the random girl for a second. A second later, they were back to their own business. Amie was speechless. "Er… I have no idea about what you're talking about." She turned to Carlos for help and noticed that he was going red trying to keep his laughter down. Jo had already broken and was virtually pissing her pants laughing. The random girl was giggling and reached over to Amie in the pool and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She said with an apologetic look on her face. Amie was getting more confused by the second. What was going on?

Carlos spoke up, half-laughing, "Okay, I think its time I bring you out of the dark. You have officially met Camille, Palm Wood's famous method actress. Don't worry, she does that to all the newcomers. When we first arrived, she slapped Kendall on the face because she was practicing for a soap opera and she had to be dramatic. Camille is now Logan's girlfriend and oh- Jo is going out with Kendall, so you have basically met two of the Big Time Rush girlfriends."

"Nice to meet you." Camille put her hand for Amie to shake, grinning the whole time. "I really am sorry for that, but its just Palm Woods tradition, all part of the welcome for the new comers."

Amie grinned back, "No worries. But you freaked me out, though. I was like, what the hell's going on?!, in my head. You're a really good actress, by the way."

Carlos and Jo nodded their heads, both agreeing that she was. Camille put on an 'Aww shucks' expression and giggled again. "Thanks. Not being a creep or anything… but you're really pretty. What are you, a model or something?"

Amie glanced at Carlos and Jo and they all laughed in unison. "What?' asked Camille, looking confused.

"Camille, she is a model", stated a smiling Carlos.

"I knew it."

Carlos spoke up, " Look guys, it was fun introducing Amie to you guys but my toes have turned into prunes. Amie and I need to get out of this pool before my whole body turns into a human prune."

Everyone laughed, and Jo nodded her head, " Sure, see ya guys later. No one wants to see Carlos turn into a human prune. Oh, wait. Amie, can I talk to you for a second?"

Amie turned to Carlos who nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you down here later, after I change." He walked out of the pool and grabbed his towel out of a bench nearby.

Jo leaned in to Amie and said in a low voice, "Carlos likes you." Camille nodded, her dark curls bouncing up and down, "He does."

Amie stared at them for a while. "What?"

"You heard us, Carlos likes you. It was so obvious." Camille had an amused smile on her face.

Amie blinked. "How was it obvious?"

Jo spoke up, smiling. "I saw what you two were up to, honey. Just before you bumped into me, I saw you two being all lovey-dovey in the pool. He has this love-struck puppy look on his face these days and he's _always _talking about you. And when we were talking just before, he kept staring at you."

"Really?" Amie smiled, she was pretty sure Jo wasn't the only one who had caught their little moment in the pool.

Camille grinned, "He's so cute when he's in love. You better not break his heart, you hear me?"

Amie's smile disappeared when one name entered her mind. Kaleb.

"I… I have a- a… boyfriend." She spat her last word out; it didn't seem to want to come out.

"What!?" Jo and Camille both exclaimed in unison. "You have a boyfriend?"

Camille's eyes flashed, "Look, I don't care if you're the new girl, but I will not let you break Carlos's heart, got it? He's been through too much, you can't just waltz in here and be all flirty and capture his heart, only for him to find out that you have a FREAKING boyfriend?! What kind of person are you?"

Jo looked worried, "No, Camille doesn't mean it like that-"

"No, it's true. What she is saying is true, I probably do seem like a horrible person right now, but hear me out. I did not mean for Carlos to start liking me, I didn't even know that he liked me. I'm confused myself; I don't even know whether I have feelings for him yet. But what I do know is that Carlos is a great guy and I would never want to break his heart. I don't know what to do, I d-didn't mean for any of this to h-happen and-"

Amie started crying, there and then in the pool. It was all too much for her. Jo and Camille stood there awkwardly before Camille paddled through the water and hugged Amie.

"I'm so sorry, I get angry real fast and I don't think about what I say, I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, I'm sorry."

"N-no, its, o-okay." sniffled Amie. Jo declared that it was time to get out of the pool and the three girls waded out. They found an empty lounge chair and all squeezed into it. Jo found some tissues in her beach bag and passed them to Amie.

"T-thanks." She blew her nose quite loudly, causing some girls sunbathing nearby to glance up. Camille giggled, "Wow, wasn't that a great introduction for Amie? She ended up crying and she just met us."

The three girls all looked at each other briefly, all three of them were dripping wet. They all started spontaneously laughing, as the scene that met their eyes was hilarious. They laughed and laughed until Amie had tears rolling down her cheeks. They would have gone on laughing their heads off if Carlos hadn't interrupted by bringing the other boys with him to hang with the girls.

"Umm, why are you guys laughing?" Kendall had a concerned look on his face (He also had a bruise on his cheek)

"Kendall, babe!" Jo literally jumped on Kendall and they gave each other a peck. Kendall promptly picked Jo up and walked off with her.

"Oh, all right then-" Amie was intervened when Camille grabbed Logan by his collar in a flash and started making out with him straightaway.

It was just Carlos and Amie standing there awkwardly. (James was massaging cream on a random girls back somewhere)

" Um, what just happened?" Amie could hear squelchy noises coming loud and clear from Camille and Logan next to her.

Carlos had a simple one-worded reply. "Hormones."

**A/N: I've decided that I'll only put up the next few chapters if I get 3 reviews, you'll find out where Amie's relationship with Kaleb and Carlos goes :)**

**Drama awaits , so send in some reviews, thanks for reading my story as well xx**


End file.
